Nasutei's Message
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: The OVA [Message] was the heart and the emotions felt by the Samurai Troopers during their years as warriors. So what's Nasutei's role in the end?


"Nasutei's Message"

By: Seinasu

Author's Note: This story takes place within the OVA _Message_ and afterwards.

Disclaimer: _Yoroiden-Samurai Troopers_ is copyright © Sunrise.

* * *

She was a classical beauty: long blue-black hair, porcelain colored flesh, and dark colored eyes filled with much wisdom. She wore a white and red kimono that gave her an overall appearance of a regal queen. 

Nasutei Yagyuu rubbed her eyes. She could've sworn that only a second ago, she had stood up in front of the government officials in Japan and was prepared to tell them about the existence of the Samurai Troopers. She had blinked once and suddenly discovered herself somewhere ethereal. Surrounding the woman who stood a few yards away was a giant cherry blossom tree, its pink and white petals providing an umbrella against a sun which could not be seen. Beyond the woman and the tree, Nasutei saw nothing but a frightening vortex partially obscured by fog.

"Where am I?" Nasutei asked herself softly.

The woman heard her question, despite being far away, and replied, "This is the entrance to the Armor World."

"A-Armor World?" she gasped, eyes widening. She recalled the brief conversation she shared with Touma right before he'd gone off to investigate this mysterious world fueled by the powers of the mystical armors created by Kaosu, thus mentioned in the ancient manuscript he discovered.

The woman offered Nasutei a sad smile. "Please come forward, child. I will not harm you."

Nasutei hesitated. _This has to be a dream,_ she thought. _I can't be here, at least not without Ryo and the others. But even if they were here, they no longer have their armors. So what's going to happen to me?_

"The warriors' journey through darkness could not have been possible without your help," the woman stated, as Nasutei found herself slowly walking towards her.

Nasutei stopped just a few feet away and asked, "How do you know about me?"

"You were the guiding light and the voice of reason," the woman said. "They could not have succeeded and become the warriors they are today if it wasn't for your kind heart."

The woman made a gesture to the mysterious vortex that stretched past her and the tree. "There lies the Armor World... but where you stand is a place where there is no grudge against humanity."

The fog instantly lifted and Nasutei was shocked to discover that she was now standing in the middle of a cemetery. A gentle mist fell around her, though the ancient tombstones were still clearly visible.

Nasutei tried to show no fear as she faced the woman with determined eyes.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

The woman closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of her lap. Without hesitation she declared: "I beseech you to care for my newborn child."

"What?"

The mysterious woman opened her eyes and she looked imploring at Nasutei. "I fear that even though my daughter saw the error of her ways, she cannot exist in such a place as this or the Armor World. She was taken from the mortal plane at such an early age. Though she continued to exist, it was only as a vengeful spirit for over a hundred years."

Nasutei said nothing. She wasn't sure WHAT to say. This all seemed like a strange dream to her. And as if reading her thoughts, the mysterious woman vanished, only to appear next to Nasutei. The young woman gasped as cool fingertips touched the side of her head.

"Close your eyes and allow me to show you," the woman offered calmly.

Nasutei felt compelled to listen; as if she had a choice on the matter. Upon closing her eyes, a warm sensation covered her from head to toe and instantly, she saw images of her five friends.

_Ryo! Touma! Seiji! Shin! Shuu!_

Then images of an uncanny young woman with red hair and startling green eyes appeared before her.

_Suzunagi...?_

She saw the incidents which unfolded for the Samurai Troopers—from being exposed of their weaknesses to being trapped inside the armor gears Suzunagi created, to helping Suzunagi find the love that she once lost in her heart, and to eventually reuniting her with her mother.

Nasutei opened her eyes and turned around, facing the woman who was fact, Suzunagi's mother.

"It isn't fair to be taken away from life so young," Suzunagi's mother explained with such sadness in her voice.

Nasutei nodded as the woman reached out to her once more. Taking both of Nasutei's hands, she fell to her knees and bowed deeply.

"Please take care of my daughter and give her the life she deserves to live."

Nasutei was dumbfounded. Here was this exquisite, ghostly woman begging her to become a surrogate mother for her child--the child who'd once threatened the existence of the world because she wanted to purge all things negative. She wanted to use the Kikoutei's powers to wipe out everything and everyone, including herself! Would she have any memory of her past life? Would she obtain the same powers she once held, powers that rivaled, if not exceeded, those of Kaosu himself? What would the Troopers say if they learned of this ordeal?

All thoughts were pushed aside when Nasutei kneeled in front of them woman. She leaned forward and compassionately whispered, "Yes, I will be Suzunagi's mother."

* * *

The telephone rang and Nasutei sat up from bed. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around the bedroom sleepily and tried to recollect her scrambled thoughts. 

_Where am I... uh, oh! Phone!_

Rolling onto her side, she reached out and lifted the phone off the cradle.

"H-Hello?" she said sleepily. "Yagyuu residence, this is Nasutei speaking."

"Yagyuu-san this is..."

Nasutei frowned as she sat upright once more and listened to the woman on the other line. Apparently she was supposed to have been at the auditorium yesterday where the government officials were going to have their meetings about the supernatural occurrences. She was going to announce to them about the existance of the Samurai Troopers. She was supposed to have an assigned seat but she apparently failed to show up...

"I apologize for not being there," Nasutei replied hastily, remember the supposed "dream" she had with Suzunagi's mother.

A sudden thought hit her like a ton of bricks: Suzunagi!

Nasutei excused herself from the phone and searched the bedroom. She saw nothing out of the ordinary but a strange noise echoed from outside the hallway.

It was a baby's cry.

Nasutei quickly hung up the phone. She put on her slippers and raced over to the door. Throwing the door open, she stopped as she looked down and saw a small bundle resting on top of a group of silk pillows. Nasutei kneeled down and upon closer inspection, she saw that there was a tiny red haired baby wrapped within a soft powder blue blanket. The baby's skin was the color of china.

_Just like her mother's_, Nasutei thought as she reached over and carefully brought the baby into her arms. The baby started crying once more and Nasutei slowly stood from the floor. She held the baby close and gently patted her back.

"It'll be okay, Suzunagi," she whispered gently as she kissed the baby's soft forehead. "Your mama's here now. You won't be alone anymore."

* * *

THE END

* * *


End file.
